


mrs. jackson

by connabeth



Series: tumblr prompts [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Teacher AU, it’s annoying jason hours, silena is too invested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connabeth/pseuds/connabeth
Summary: Percy and Annabeth catch wind of a certain betting pool and punish the culprit accordingly.orthe one where Percy and Annabeth are too nauseatingly cute for Jason to handle.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: tumblr prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838725
Comments: 18
Kudos: 221





	mrs. jackson

**Author's Note:**

> literally the worst thing i’ve written in a while but i got bored and didn’t want to do my work so :/

Percy gasped, scandalized. “ _No_.”

Annabeth flashed him a wicked grin that had him a little weak in the knees. “Oh, _yes_.”

“That’s pure evil. You’re evil.”

“And yet you still like me.”

“I like you because you’re evil.”

Just then, Jason entered the faculty lounge, one hand fisted around a paper bag and the other clutching a steaming cup of coffee. He stopped abruptly, taking in their expressions. “What?”

“Annabeth here decided to make all the multiple choice answers on her next test B and C, exclusively. Alternating.”

Jason gasped in the same way Percy had. “Oh my god. That’s evil. Those poor kids are going to cry and second-guess themselves so much.”

“It’s what they get for making a betting pool about Percy and I,” Annabeth said breezily, an unbothered expression set on her face as she picked up her coffee. Percy could tell she was fighting a smile with the way she smothered the slight twitch of her lips while sipping her scalding drink.

“Remind me never to cross you, woman,” Percy said with a shake of his head and an amused smile. “Those poor kids.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “Quit pretending like you didn’t pull the same shit. I know you’re pairing Silena up with that kid she hates for the next group project. And you’re calling _me_ evil.” Silena had been quite the instigator when it came to getting her classmates invested in Percy and Annabeth’s relationship, even before there _was_ a relationship. Rumor had it she and the Stoll brothers, those two troublemaking seniors that got detention every other week, had collaborated to create a highly inappropriate betting pool with bets placed on each stage of their relationship. Like, _every_ stage.

“It’s what she deserves,” Percy said with a shrug, slinging his arm over Annabeth’s shoulders and tucking her into his side. She leaned back into his warmth and closed her eyes, sipping her sweet coffee, a homey comfort seeping into her bones. There, in his embrace, she momentarily forgot about all the papers she had to grade and the pesky physics kids she had to teach next block.

Just as Percy leaned down to press a kiss on top of her curls, Silena burst through the door, making Annabeth almost drop her drink. “Hey do you know where I can—” she cut herself off, eyes widening as she took in the scene before her. “Holy shit.”

Percy wasn’t quick enough to distance himself from Annabeth and his lips had still been on her head when the student barged in unannounced. “Silena! What are you doing here? Did you not read the sign outside? _Teacher’s_ lounge.” Percy said pointedly, shifting so Annabeth wasn’t practically on top of him anymore.

“I know. I can read,” the girl said flippantly, with a roll of her dark eyes. “Mr. D wanted me to grab him some coffee.”

“ _Of course he did_ ,” Annabeth muttered under her breath, her mood having soured quite quickly. That stupid teacher tended to walk out of his class for twenty minute coffee and lunch breaks, or order his students around to run errands for him.

“So is this what the teacher’s lounge is for? Cuddling up to your coworkers?” she asked innocently, as if her grade in physics and marine bio wasn’t on the line.

Annabeth shot her a warning glance. “Another word out of your mouth and I make Matt Sloane your lab partner for the rest of the year.”

Silena snapped her mouth shut, but the shit-eating grin on her face never faded. “Yes, ma’am.”

“And not a word of this to the Stolls. Understood? You didn’t see anything.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good. Now go get your coffee and get out of here.” Annabeth’s face looked quite serious, but she knew she had a soft spot for Silena and _Silena_ knew she had a soft spot for her, which made it quite difficult to be stern when she had to.

“You got it, Ms. Chase,” Silena returned evenly, walking over to the Keurig and turning it on. The Keurig’s noisy whirring filled the heavy silence they were suspended in, as they waited for Silena to finish up, tension palpable. After what seemed like an eternity, Silena grabbed the mug along with a few sugar packets and made her way back to the door. “See ya in physics, Mrs. Jackson!” Silena shouted with mock-innocence as the door slammed shut behind her.

Annabeth groaned in embarrassment, hands coming up to massage the headache out of her forehead. “That girl is going to be the death of me,” she muttered. She tried to hide the rapid blush overtaking her cheeks at the student’s comment, but to no avail. Percy wasn’t holding up any better, but there was some sort of giddiness mixed in with the embarrassment. Annabeth narrowed her eyes, eyes scrutinizing his fidgeting form. “What?” she asked.

“Nothing, nothing. Mrs. Jackson just suits you, is all.” He attempted to sound nonchalant, but she could detect the nervous tremble in his voice.

“Oh yeah? What if you were Mr. Chase?” she proposed. Immediately, she wrinkled her nose, shaking her head. “Never mind. Reminds me of my father too much.”

Percy laughed, sliding back into his original position, pulling the blonde woman into his chest. “I’ll be whatever you want me to be,” he mumbled softly, her hair muffling his voice. “Oh, and by the way—I know I’ve said this a million times, but—you’re _so hot_ when you’re bossy.”

There it was. She rolled her eyes and poked his stomach. “Shut up and hold me,” she demanded. She’d be damned if she didn’t enjoy these last twenty minutes before having to face her students again. She didn’t doubt this story would spread somehow; even if Silena had promised to not tell what she’d seen, everyone knew the girl had a big mouth. It was only a matter of time.

“Like I said, you’re hot when you’re bo—” she cut him off with her lips, pressing a firm kiss against his, one that he could feel all the way down to his toes. She pulled away to see him with a dazed, dopey look on his face, smiling in satisfaction at the effect she had on him.

“What was that for?”

“I needed you to stop talking.”

“Do you promise to always shut me up like that?”

“ _Percy._ ”

“ _Mrs. Jackson_.”

She swatted his chest, and he reveled in the adorable blush dusting her cheeks.

“Okay, if you two are done, I’d like to drink my coffee in peace. Honestly, I feel kind of bad for your students. Watching you two is exhausting.”

“Shut the fuck up, Grace. You’re just jealous Piper started dating the new art teacher. Can’t blame her though. Shel is a lot more interesting than you are.”

Jason tore off a piece of his bagel—plain and white, just like him—and chucked it at Percy’s head. “Watch your mouth, Jackson. Or I’ll tell my kids all about your little relationship.”

“And I’ll tell Piper all about your little crush,” Annabeth shot back, pressing a kiss to the underside of Percy’s jaw and wrapping her arms around his torso.

“God, you’re so hot when you’re protective.”

“Percy, I swear to god—”

“My bad, Mrs. Jackson—”

“You haven’t even _proposed_ to me—”

“Ok, fuck this, I’m outta here,” Jason announced, grabbing his breakfast and heading towards the door. “Absolutely nauseating, you two.”

“You’re just butthurt—” Percy retorted, raising his voice as Jason moved further away until the slam of the door interrupted him.

Annabeth rolled her eyes for the hundredth time at their antics, snuggling deeper into Percy’s chest. “Is a little peace and quiet too much to ask for around here?”

“My apologies, Mrs. Jacks—”

“Not another word out of you.”

“You got it, Mrs. Jackson.”

“Oh for the love of god.”

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr @connabeth (prev. @simpforannabeth, @riptidethesword) for more content or to talk to me!


End file.
